Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 6
Ketling z Wołodyjowskim obiecywali sobie, byle się okazja trafiła, znowu strzemię przy strzemieniu jeździć, przy jednym ogniu siadać, z głowami na jednej kulbace sypiać. Ale tymczasem wypadek ich rozłączył nie później jak w tydzień po pierwszym powitaniu. Oto z Kurlandii przybył posłaniec z oznajmieniem, iż ów Hassling, który młodego Szkota był adoptował i majętnością obdarzył, teraz nagle zachorzał i przybranego syna pilno widzieć pożąda. Młody rycerz nie namyślał się; siadł na koń i pojechał. Przed wyjazdem prosił tylko pana Zagłobę i Wołodyjowskiego, by dom jego uważali za swój własny i tak długo w nim mieszkali, póki by się im nie uprzykrzyło. — Może Skrzetuscy przyjadą — mówił. — Gdy elekcja nastanie, przynajmniej on sam z pewnością przybędzie; ale choćby ze wszystką dziatwą, znajdzie się tu dla całej rodziny miejsce. Ja nikogo z krewnych nie mam, a choćbym i braci miał, nie byliby mi od was bliżsi. Zagłoba szczególniej był z tych zaprosin rad, bo mu było w domu Ketlingowym bardzo wygodnie, lecz przydały się one i dla pana Michała. Skrzetuscy wprawdzie nie przyjechali, ale natomiast dała znać o swym przybyciu siostra Wołodyjowskiego, która była za panem Makowieckim, stolnikiem latyczowskim. Wysłaniec jej przyjechał na dwór hetmański dopytywać, czy kto z dworzan czego o małym rycerzu nie wie. Oczywiście, wskazano mu natychmiast dom Ketlingowy. Wołodyjowski uradował się bardzo, bo lata całe upłynęły od czasu, jak pani stolnikowej nie widział, a dowiedziawszy się, że w braku lepszej gospody stanęła na Rybakach, w nędznym domku, poleciał zaraz, by ją do Ketlingowego dworu zaprosić. Szaro już było, gdy wpadł do niej, ale poznał ją od razu, chociaż dwie insze jakieś niewiasty znajdowały się z nią w izbie, bo pani stolnikowa była małego wzrostu, a okrągluchna jak kłębek nici. Ona także go poznała; więc padłszy sobie w objęcia, długi czas słowa nie mogli przemówić i on czuł jej ciepłe łzy na twarzy, a ona jego; przez ten czas owe dwie inne niewiasty stały jak świece, przyglądając się powitaniu. Pierwsza pani Makowiecka odzyskała mowę i poczęła wykrzykiwać cienkim i dość piskliwym głosem: — Ile lat! ile lat! Boże cię wspomóż, bracie najukochańszy! Jak tylko przyszła wieść o twoim nieszczęściu, zaraz zerwałam się jechać. I mąż mię nie wstrzymywał, bo od Budziaku burza grozi... Mówiono też o białogrodzkich Tatarach. I pewno szlaki się zaczernią, bo ptastwa okrutne stada widać, a przed każdym napadem zawsze tak jest. Boże cię pociesz, bracie kochany! drogi ! złoty! Mąż sam na elekcję ma tu przyjechać, więc mi powiedział tak: „Weź panny i jedź wcześniej. Michała (powiada) w smutku utulisz, przed Tatary i tak (powiada) trzeba by gdzie głowy schronić, bo kraj stanie w ogniu, więc jedno z drugim się składa. Ruszaj (powiada) do Warszawy, gospodę dobrą zajmij, póki czas, żeby było gdzie mieszkać." On tam z powietnikami na szlaki ruszy ucha nadstawiać. Wojska mało w kraju. U nas tak zawsze. Mójże ty Michale kochany! Chodź do okna, niechże ci w twarz spojrzę. Gęba ci schudła, ale w smutku nie może inaczej być. Łatwo było powiedzieć mężowi na Rusi: szukaj gospody! a tu nic nigdzie; my same ot, w chałupie! Ledwie trzy wiązki słomy na spanie dostałam. — Pozwól, siostro!... — rzekł mały rycerz. Ale siostra nie chciała pozwolić i mówiła dalej, jakoby młynek turkotał: — Tuśmy stanęły, bo nie było gdzie indziej. Gospodarzom jakoś wilkiem z oczu patrzy, może i źli ludzie. Prawda, że to mamy czterech czeladzi, dobrych pachołków, a i my same nie płochliwe, bo to w naszych stronach i niewiasta kawalerskie serce mieć musi, inaczej nie mogłaby tam mieszkać. Mam też bandolecik, który zawsze ze sobą wożę, a Baśka dwie krócice. Jeno Krzysia oręża nie kocha... Ale że tu obce miasto, więc wolałybyśmy w jakiej pewniejszej gospodzie się zatrzymać... — Pozwól, siostro... — powtórzył pan Wołodyjowski. — A ty gdzie mieszkasz, Michale? Musisz mi pomóc w wyszukaniu gospody, boś w Warszawie bywały... — Gospodę mam gotową — przerwał pan Michał — i tak zacną, że senatorski dwór mógłby w niej stanąć. Mieszkam u mego przyjaciela, kapitana Ketlinga, i zaraz cię tam zabiorę... — Ale pamiętaj, że to nas trzy i dwie sług, i czterech czeladzi. Toż na Boga! Ja cię dotąd z kompanią nie poznajomiłam! Tu zwróciła się do towarzyszek: — Waćpanny wiedzą, kto on, ale on nie wie, kto waćpanny; uczyńcie choć i po ciemku znajomość. Nawet nam w piecu dotąd nie zapalono... To jest panna Krystyna Drohojowska, a ówta, panna Barbara Jeziorkowska. Mąż mój jest opiekunem ich i ich majętności, a one z nami mieszkają, bo sieroty. Samotnie zaś mieszkać tak młodym pannom nie wypada. Przez czas, gdy stolnikowa mówiła, Wołodyjowski skłonił się żołnierskim obyczajem; panny chwyciwszy palcami za suknie dygnęły obie, przy tym panna Jeziorkowska rzuciła głową jak młody źrebak. — Siadajmy i jedźmy! — rzekł. — Mieszka ze mną pan Zagłoba, którego prosiłem, aby wieczerzę przygotować kazał. — Ten sławny pan Zagłoba? — spytała nagle panna Jeziorkowska. — Baśka, cicho! — rzekła pani stolnikowa. — Boję się tylko, czy kłopotu nie będzie — Już jak tam pan Zagłoba o wieczerzy myśli — odparł mały rycerz — to starczy, choćby nas dwa razy tyle przyjechało. Każcie waćpanny łuby wynosić. Wziąłem też i wózek pod rzeczy, a karabon Ketlingowy tak obszerny, że we czworo wygodnie się pomieścić możemy. Ot, co mi przychodzi do głowy: jeśli pachołkowie nie pijacy, niech tu do jutra z końmi i wielkimi rzeczami zostają, a my weźmiem jeno co najpotrzebniejsze. — Nie mają potrzeby zostawać — rzecze pani stolnikowa — bo wozy jeszcze nie wyładowane, tylko konie wprzęgnać i mogą zaraz jechać. Baśka, idź, przypilnuj ! Panna Jeziorkowska skoczyła do sieni, a w kilka pacierzy później wróciła z oznajmieniem, że wszystko gotowe. — To i czas! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. Po chwili siedzieli w karabonie i jechali do Mokotowa. Pani stolnikowa z panną Drohojowską zajęły tylne siedzenie, na przodku zaś usadowił się mały rycerz koło panny Jeziorkowskiej. Ciemno już było, więc twarzom ich nie mógł się przyjrzeć. — Waćpanny znają Warszawę? — spytał pochyliwszy się do panny Drohojowskiej i podnosząc głos, aby turkot karabonu zagłuszyć. — Nie — odrzekła niskim, ale dźwięcznym i miłym głosem. — Parafianki z nas prawdziwe i dotąd nie znamy ni sławnych miast, ni sławnych ludzi. To rzekłszy skłoniła nieco głowę, jakby dając znać, że do tych ostatnich pana Wołodyjowskiego zalicza, on zaś przyjął wdzięcznie odpowiedź. „Polityczna jakaś dziewczyna" — pomyślał i zaraz zaczął łamać głowę, jakim by w zamian ruszyć komplementem. — Choćby to miasto było i dziesięć razy większe, niż jest — rzekł wreszcie — jeszcze byście waćpanny najcelniejszy jego mogły stanowić ornament. — A waćpan skąd wiesz, kiedy ciemno? — spytała nagle panna Jeziorkowska. „Ot! koza !" — pomyślał pan Wołodyjowski. Ale nie odrzekł nic i przez czas jakiś jechali w milczeniu; wtem znów panna Jeziorkowska zwróciła się do małego rycerza: — Nie wiesz waćpan, czy tam w stajniach dość miejsca, bo to my mamy dziesięć koni i dwa podjezdki? — Choćby i trzydzieści; znajdzie się gdzie pomieścić. A panna na to: — Fiu! fiu! — Baśka! — rzekła tonem perswazji pani stolnikowa. — Aha! dobrze! Baśka! Baśka! A na czyjej głowie były konie przez całą drogę? W ten sposób rozmawiając zajechali przed dom Ketlingowy. Wszystkie okna jasno już były oświecone na przyjęcie pani stolnikowej. Wybiegła służba z panem Zagłobą na czele, który przyskoczywszy do wasągu i ujrzawszy trzy niewiasty spytał zaraz: — W którejże z pań mam zaszczyt powitać osobliwą moją dobrodziejkę, a zarazem siostrę mego najlepszego przyjaciela, Michała? — Jam jest! — odrzekła pani stolnikowa. Wówczas Zagłoba chwycił ją za rękę i począł pośpiesznie całować powtarzając: — Czołem biję, czołem ! Następnie pomógł jej zsiąść z karabonu i prowadził z wielką atencją oraz z szurganiem nogami do sieni. — Niech mi za progiem wolno będzie jeszcze raz powitać — mówił po drodze. A tymczasem pan Michał pomagał zsiadać pannom. Że zaś karabon był wysoki, a stopnia po ciemku trudno było nogą zmacać, więc chwycił wpół pannę Drohojowską i uniósłszy ją w powietrzu, postawił przed sobą na ziemi. Ona zaś nie opierając się zaciężyła przez oka mgnienie piersią na jego piersi i rzekła: — Dziękuję waćpanu ! Pan Wołodyjowski zwrócił się z kolei do panny Jeziorkowskiej, ale ona zeskoczyła już na drugą stronę wasągu, więc podał ramię Drohojowskiej. W izbie nastąpiła znajomość z panem Zagłobą, który na widok dwóch panien wpadł w doskonały humor i zaraz zaprosił do wieczerzy. Już też i dymiło się z półmisków na stole, a jak przewidywał pan Michał, wszystkiego była taka obfitość, że i na dwa razy tyle osób by starczyło. Więc siedli. Pani stolnikowa zajęła naczelne miejsce, obok niej Zagłoba po prawicy, a za nim panna Jeziorkowska. Wołodyjowski siadł z lewej strony, obok Drohojowskiej. I tu dopiero mały rycerz mógł się dobrze pannom przypatrzyć. Obie były ładne, ale każda w swoim rodzaju. Drohojowska miała czarne jak krucze skrzydła włosy, takież brwi, duże błękitne oczy, płeć smagłą a bladą i tak delikatną, że widać jej było przez skórę niebieskie żyłki na skroniach. Ledwie dostrzegalny ciemny puszek pokrywał jej wierzchnią wargę, uwydatniając usta słodkie a ponętne, jakby trochę do pocałunku złożone. Była w żałobie, bo niedawno ojca straciła, i ta barwa stroju, przy delikatności cery i czarnych włosach, nadawała jej pewien pozór smutku i surowości. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się starszą od swej towarzyszki i dopiero przyjrzawszy się lepiej, spostrzegł pan Michał, że krew pierwszej młodości płynęła pod tą przezroczystą skórą. I im więcej patrzył, tym więcej podziwiał: i pańskość postawy, i szyję łabędzią, i te kształty smukłe a pełne dziewiczych uroków. „To jest wielka pani — myślał sobie — która duszę musi mieć wspaniałą ! Za to ta druga istny pacholik!" Jakoż porównanie było trafne. Jeziorkowska była o wiele od Drohojowskiej mniejsza i w ogóle drobna, choć nie chuda; różowa jak pączek róży, jasnowłosa. Ale włosy miała, widocznie po chorobie, obcięte i w złotą siatkę schowane. Te jednak, na niespokojnej głowie siedząc, nie chciały także zachować się spokojnie, jeno wyglądały kończykami przez wszystkie oka siatki, a nad czołem tworzyły bezładną płową czuprynę, która spadała aż na brwi, na kształt kozackiego osełedca, co przy bystrych niespokojnych oczkach i zawadiackiej minie czyniło tę różową twarzyczkę podobną do twarzy żaka, który jeno patrzy, jak by co zbroić bezkarnie. Jednak tak była ładna i świeża, że trudno było oczu od niej oderwać. Nosek miała cienki, nieco zadarty, o ruchomych, ciągle rozdymających się nozdrzach, dołki na twarzy i dołek w brodzie — znak wesołego usposobienia. Ale teraz siedziała poważnie i jadła smacznie, co chwila tylko strzelając oczyma : to na pana Zagłobę, to na pana Wołodyjowskiego, i spoglądając na nich z dziecinną prawie ciekawością jak na jakieś osobliwości. Pan Wołodyjowski milczał, bo chociaż czuł, że mu wypada zająć rozmową pannę Drohojowską, nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. W ogóle nie był zręczny do niewiast mały rycerz, a teraz miał przy tym duszę tym smutniejszą, że mu te dziewczyny żywo na pamięć kochaną zmarłą przywiodły. Natomiast pan Zagłoba bawił panią stolnikową, prawiąc jej o czynach pana Michałowych i własnych. W środku wieczerzy wpadł na opowiadanie, jak niegdyś z kniaziówną Kurcewiczówną i Rzędzianem samoczwart przed całym czambułem umykali i jak wreszcie dla ocalenia kniaziówny i zatrzymania pogoni rzucili się we dwóch na czambuł. Panna Jeziorkowska aż jeść przestała i wsparłszy brodę na rękach, słuchała pilnie, potrząsając co chwila czupryną, mrugając oczyma, trzaskając w palce w najciekawszych miejscach i powtarzając: — Aha! aha! No i co? no i co? Aż gdy przyszło do tego miejsca, jak dragoni Kuszla, nadbiegłszy niespodzianie w pomoc, wsiedli na kark Tatarom i jechali na nich siekąc przez pół mili, nie mogła dłużej wytrzymać panna Jeziorkowska, więc klasnąwszy z całej siły w ręce, zakrzyknęła : — Chciałabym tam być, dalipan! — Baśka! — zawołała tłuściuchna pani Makowiecka wybitnym rusińskim akcentem — toż tu między polityczny naród przyjechałaś, odzwyczajże się od swoich „dalipan"! Tego tylko, Boże wielki, braknie, żebyś zakrzyknęła: „Niech mnie kule biją!" Panienka rozśmiała się świeżym i dźwięcznym jak srebro śmiechem i nagle uderzyła się rękami po kolanach. — No! to niech mnie kule biją, ciotula! — O Boże! uszy więdną: Przeproś całe towarzystwo! — wołała pani stolnikowa. Wówczas Baśka, chcąc zacząć od pani stolnikowej przeprosiny, zerwała się z miejsca, ale zarazem zrzuciła pod stół nóż i łyżkę, więc następnie sama nurknęła za nimi. Okrągluchna pani stolnikowa nie mogła dłużej śmiechu powstrzymać, a miała dziwny śmiech, bo naprzód zaczynała się trząść i podrygiwać, a potem piszczeć cienko. Rozweselili się wszyscy. Zagłoba był zachwycony. — Patrzcie państwo, co ja mam z tą dziewczyną ! — powtarzała trzęsąc się stolnikowa. — Czyste delicje, jak mnie Bóg miły! — mówił Zagłoba. Tymczasem panna Basia wylazła spod stołu, łyżkę i nóż znalazła, ale zgubiła siatkę z głowy; czupryna całkiem jej spadła na oczy. Wyprostowawszy się poruszyła nozdrzami i rzekła: — Aha! śmiejecie się waćpaństwo z mojej konfuzji. Dobrze! — Nikt się nie śmieje — rzekł tonem przekonania Zagłoba — nikt się nie śmieje! nikt się nie śmieje! Cieszymy się tylko, że nam Pan Bóg radość w osobie waćpanny zesłał. Po wieczerzy przeszli do bawialnej izby. Tam panna Drohojowska, ujrzawszy wiszącą na ścianie lutnię, zdjęła ją i poczęła w struny brzękać. Wołodyjowski prosił jej, żeby zaśpiewała co do wtóru, ona zaś odrzekła z prostotą i dobrocią: — Gotowam, jeśli troskę z waćpanowej duszy wygnać zdołam... — Dziękuję! — odpowiedział mały rycerz podnosząc na nią z wdzięcznością oczy. Po chwili śpiew się rozległ: Wierzcie, rycerze, Na nic pancerze, Na nic się tarcze zdały! Przez stal, żelazo W serce się wrażą Kupida ostre strzały! — Już nie wiem, jak waćpani dziękować — mówił Zagłoba siedząc opodal z panią stolnikową i całując ją po rękach — żeś i sama przyjechała, i tak foremne dziewki ze sobą przywiozła, że Gracje same mogłyby przy nich w piecu palić. Szczególniej mi ów hajduczek do serca przypadł, bo to ci taka bestyjka tak smutki rozgoni, że i łasica lepiej myszy nie rozpędzi. Cóż bowiem są smutki, jeśli nie myszy, które gryzą ziarna wesołości złożone w naszych sercach? Trza waćpani dobrodziejce wiedzieć, że dawny nasz król, Joannes Casimirus, tak moje Comparationes lubił, że jednego dnia się bez nich obejść nie mógł. Musiałem i przypowieści, i mądre maksymy dla niego układać, które kazał sobie zawsze przed nocą powtarzać i według których politykę prowadził. Ale to inna materia. Ufam, że i nasz Michał do reszty przy tych delicjach o przygodzie swej nieszczęśliwej zapomni. Waćpani nie wiesz, że ja go dopiero tydzień wyciągnąłem od kamedułów, gdzie chciał już śluby czynić. Alem sobie samego nuncjusza instancję zjednał, któren przeorowi zapowiedział, że cały klasztor w dragony pośle, jeśli zaraz Michała nie wypuszczą. Nic tam było po nim!... Chwała Bogu! Chwała Bogu !... Znam ja go ! Nie dziś, to jutro którakolwiek z tych dwóch takie iskry z niego wykrzesze, że się od nich serce w nim jak huba zajmie. Tymczasem panna Drohojowska śpiewała dalej: Lecz gdy pawęża Hardego męża Przed grotem nie obroni- Mdła białogłowa Jakże się schowa I gdzie się biedna Schroni? — Tak się białogłowy tych grotów boją jak pies sadła — szepnął pani stolnikowej Zagłoba. — Ale przyznaj, waćpani dobrodzika, żeś nie bez jakowychś ukrytych zamiarów te sikory tu przywiozła. Setne dziewki! Szczególniej ów hajduczek, żebym tak zdrów był! Chytrą Michał ma siostrzyczkę, co? Pani Makowiecka uczyniła istotnie bardzo chytrą minę, która zresztą zupełnie nie przypadła do jej prostodusznej, poczciwej twarzy, i odrzekła: — Myślało się o tym i o owym, jak to zwykle nam, niewiastom, na przebiegłości nie braknie. Mój mąż ma tu przyjechać na elekcję, a ja dziewczyny wcześniej zabrałam, bo Tatarów tylko u nas patrzeć. Gdyby zaś miało z tego co szczęśliwego dla Michała się zdarzyć, ofiarowałabym się piechotą do jakiego cudownego obrazu. — Zdarzy się, zdarzy! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Obie dziewczyny z wielkich domów i obie dostatnie, a i to coś w dzisiejszych ciężkich czasach znaczy... — Nie mnie taką rzecz trzeba powtarzać. Michałową fortunę wojna zjadła, choć wiem, że ma coś grosiwa na prowizji u wielkich panów. Braliśmy nieraz znamienite łupy, mościa pani, a choć się to na dyskrecję hetmańską oddawało, przecie część szła na podział, jak się to mówi u nas po żołniersku : „od szabli". Na Michałową tyle nieraz wypadało, że gdyby był wszystko zachował, miałby dziś piękną fortunę. Ale to żołnierz nie patrzy na jutro, jeno dziś hula. A Michał byłby i wszystko przehulał, gdyby nie to, żem go zawsze powściągał. Powiadasz tedy waćpani, że to dziewki wielkiej krwi? — W Drohojowskiej jest senatorska krew. Prawda i to, że tam nasze pobrzeżne kasztelanie to nie krakowska, a są i takie, o których mało kto w Rzeczypospolitej słyszał; ale przecie, kto raz na krześle zasiadł, ten swój splendor i potomstwu przekazuje. Co zaś do paranteli, to Jeziorkowska prawie jeszcze Drohojowską przewyższa. — Proszę, proszę! ja sam się od pewnego króla Masagietów wywodzę, więc lubię o czyimś pokrewieństwie posłuchać. — Z tak wysokiego gniazda Jeziorkowska się znowu nie wywodzi, ale jeśli waćpan życzysz posłuchać... bo my tam w naszych stronach każdego domu na palcach możemy wyliczyć koligacje... Owóż ona jest krewna : i Potockich, i Jazłowieckich, i Łaszczów. Widzi waćpan, to było tak.. Tu pani stolnikowa rozgarnęła fałdy sukni i usadowiła się wygodniej, aby żadnej w ulubionym opowiadaniu nie znaleźć przeszkody; rozstawiła palce jednej dłoni, a wskazujący drugiej przygotowała do liczenia dziadków i babek, po czym zaczęła: — Córka pana Jakuba Potockiego, Elżbieta, z drugiej jego żony, Jazłowieckiej, wyszła za pana Jana Smiotanko, chorążego podolskiego... — Zakonotowałem ! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Z tego małżeństwa urodził się pan Mikołaj Smiotanko, takoż chorąży podolski. — Hm ! Piękna godność! — Ten był żonaty pierwszy raz z Dorohostaj... nie! z Rożyńską... nie! z Woroniczówną... Bodajże cię! zapomniałam! — Wieczny jej pokój, jakkolwiek się nazywała ! — rzekł z powagą Zagłoba. — A drugi raz ożenił się z Łaszczówną... — Tum go czekał! Jakiż był tego małżeństwa effectus? — Synowie im pomarli... — Każda radość krucha w tym świecie... — A z czterech córek najmłodsza, Anna, poszła za Jeziorkowskiego, herbu Rawicz, komisarza do rozgraniczenia Podola, któren był potem, jeśli się nie mylę, i miecznikiem podolskim. — Był, pamiętam! — rzekł z całą pewnością Zagłoba. — Z tego małżeństwa, widzisz waćpan, rodzi się Basia. — Widzę i to przy tym, że się w tej chwili z Ketlingowego szturmaka przymierza. Jakoż Drohojowska i mały rycerz zajęci byli rozmową, a panna Basia mierzyła sobie dla rozrywki ze szturmaka ku oknu. Pani Makowiecka poczęła się na ten widok trząść i piszczeć. — Waćpan sobie nie wyimaginujesz, co ja mam z tą dziewczyną! Czysty hajdamaka! — Żeby wszyscy hajdamakowie byli tacy, zaraz bym do nich przystał! — Jej nic w głowie, jeno oręż a konie, a wojna! Raz wyrwała się z domu na polowanie na kaczki, z guldynką. Zalazło to gdzieś między trzciny, aż tu patrzy: trzciny się rozsuwają i co widzi?... Głowę Tatarzyna, który trzcinami pod wieś się przekradał... Inna byłaby się przestraszyła, a ta bieda kiedy nie gruchnie z guldynki. Tatarzyn chlup w wodę! Na miejscu, imainuj sobie waćpan, go położyła... i czym?... kaczym śrutem... Tu pani Makowiecka poczęła się znów trząść i chychotać nad przygodą Tatarzyna, po czym dodała: — I co prawda, ocaliła nas wszystkich, bo cały czambulik szedł; ale że wróciwszy narobiła alarmu, więc mieliśmy czas z czeladzią w lasy uskoczyć! U nas tak ciągle!... Twarz Zagłoby oblała się takim zachwytem, że aż oko na chwilę przymrużył, za czym zerwał się, poskoczył do dziewczyny i nim się opatrzyła, pocałował ją w czoło. — To od starego żołnierza za tego Tatarzyna w trzcinach! — rzekł. Panienka potrząsnęła zamaszyście swoją płową czupryną. — Co? zadałam mu bobu! — zawołała swym świeżym, dziecinnym głosikiem, który tak dziwnie brzmiał wobec sensu jej słów. — Mójże ty hajduczku najmilszy! — rzekł rozrzewniony Zagłoba. — Ale co tam jeden Tatar! Waćpanowieście tysiącami ich nasiekli, i Szwedów, i Niemców, i Węgrzynów Rakoczego. Co ja tam przy waćpanach znaczę, przy takich rycerzach, jakich drugich w całej Rzeczypospolitej nie masz. Wiem doskonale! oho! — Będziem cię uczyć szabelką robić, kiedy masztaki animusz. Ja już trochę przyciężki, ale Michał to także mistrz. Panienka na taką propozycję aż podskoczyła w górę, następnie pocałowała w ramię pana Zagłobę i dygnęła małemu rycerzowi mówiąc: — Dziękuję za obietnicę! Już trochę umiem! Ale Wołodyjowski cały był zajęty rozmową z Krzysią Drohojowską, więc odpowiedział z dystrakcją : — Co tylko waćpanna rozkażesz! Zagłoba z rozpromienionym obliczem przysiadł się znów do pani stolnikowej latyczowskiej. — Moja mościwa dobrodziejko — rzekł. — Wiem ja to dobrze, jako bakalie tureckie są wyborne, bom długie lata w Stambule przesiedział, ale i to wiem także, że właśnie jest siła na nie łakomych. Jakże się to stało, że się na tę dziewczynę nikt dotąd nie złakomił? — Dla Boga! nie brakło takich, którzy się obydwom zalecali. A Baśkę to nazywamy, śmiejąc się, wdową po trzech mężach, bo naraz trzech godnych kawalerów puściło się do niej w zaloty: pan Œwirski, pan Kondracki i pan Ćwilichowski. Wszystko szlachta z naszych stron i posesjonaci, których koligacje mogę także dokładnie waćpanu wymienić. To rzekłszy pani stolnikowa rozstawiła już znowu palce lewej ręki i przyładowała wskazujący prawej, lecz Zagłoba spytał co prędzej : — I cóż się z nimi stało? — Wszyscy trzej na wojnie dali gardła, dlatego też to i Baśkę zowiemy wdową. — Hm! a ona jakże to przeniosła? — Widzi waćpan, to u nas codzienna rzecz i rzadko kto, późnego wieku doszedłszy, własną śmiercią schodzi. Mówią nawet u nas, że i nie wypada inaczej szlachcicowi jak w polu. Jak Baśka to przeniosła? Pochlipała trochę, nieboga, a najwięcej w stajni, bo już jak jej co dolega, to ona zaraz do stajni ! Poszłam kiedyś za nią i pytam: „Po którym płaczesz?" A ona na to: „Po wszystkich trzech !" Z tego responsu zaraz zmiarkowałam, że żadnego sobie po szczególe nie upodobała... I tak myślę, że mając głowę czym innym zaprzątniętą, wcale ona jeszcze woli bożej nie czuje; Krzysia więcej, ale Baśka chyba jeszcze nic!... — Poczuje! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Mościa dobrodziejko! My to najlepiej rozumiemy! Poczuje, poczuje!... — Takie nasze przeznaczenie! — odpowiedziała pani stolnikowa. — Otóż to właśnie! Z ust mi to waćpani wyjęłaś! Dalszą rozmowę przerwało zbliżenie się młodszej kompanii. Mały rycerz bardzo był już ośmielony do panny Krzysi, a ona, widocznie przez dobroć serca, zajmowała się nim i jego smutkiem tak, jak lekarz zajmuje się chorym. I może właśnie dlatego więcej okazywała mu życzliwości, niż pozwalała na to ich krótka znajomość. Ale że pan Michał był bratem stolnikowej, a panienka krewną jej męża, więc nikogo to nie dziwiło. Baśka natomiast została jakoby na uboczu i tylko pan Zagłoba zwracał na nią ustawiczną uwagę. Lecz zresztą było jej to widocznie wszystko jedno, czy się kto nią zajmował, czy nie. Z początku spoglądała z podziwieniem na obydwóch rycerzy, ale z równym podziwieniem przypatrywała się i cudnej Ketlingowej broni porozwieszanej na ścianach. Potem zaczęła trochę ziewać, potem oczy kleiły się coraz bardziej, a wreszcie rzekła: — Jak się kropnę spać, tak się pojutrze chyba obudzę... Po tych słowach rozeszli się zaraz wszyscy, bo niewiasty były bardzo zdrożone i czekały tylko na łóżek posłanie. Gdy pan Zagłoba znalazł się wreszcie sam na sam z Wołodyjowskim, naprzód począł mrugać znacząco, następnie zaś obsypał małego rycerza gradem lekkich kułaków. — Michał! a co Michał, hę? jak rzepy! co? mnichem zostaniesz, co? A ta borówka Drohojowska, smaczna? A ów hajduczek różowiuchny, uch ! Cóż ty na to, Michale? — Cóż, nic! — odpowiedział mały rycerz. — Pryncypalnie mi się ów hajduczek udał. To powiadam ci, że kiedym przy niej podczas wieczerzy siedział, tak mnie od niej piekło jak od piecyka. — Koza to jeszcze; tamta gdzie stateczniejsza! — Drohojowska węgierska śliwka, istna węgierska śliwka! Ale tamten orzeszek!... Dalibóg, żebym miał zęby!... chciałem rzec, żebym miał taką córkę, tobie jednemu bym ją oddał. Migdał, powiadam, migdał! Wołodyjowski posmutniał nagle, bo mu się przypomniały przezwiska, jakie pan Zagłoba Anusi Borzobohatej dawał. Jako żywa stanęła mu nagle w myśli i pamięci jej postać, jej twarz malutka, jej ciemne warkocze, jej wesołość i szczebiotanie, i sposób patrzenia. Te obie były młodsze, ale przecie tamta była droższa stokroć od wszystkich młodszych... Mały rycerz ukrył twarz w dłoniach i żal porwał go tym większy, że niespodziany. Zagłoba zadziwił się: czas jakiś milczał i patrzył niespokojnie, następnie rzekł : — Michale, co ci to? Przemów, dla Boga! Wołodyjowski przemówił: — Tyle ich żyje, tyle ich chodzi po świecie, jeno mojego jagniątka już nie ma, jeno jej jednej nigdy już nie obaczę!... Za czym ból mu głos zdławił, więc czoło wsparł o poręcz ławy i począł szeptać przez zaciśnięte wargi : — Boże ! Boże ! Boże !... Pan Wołodyjowski 06